Songs of Klaine
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is a series of drabbles where I put my music of shuffle and answer certain questions. Full summary inside.


**Ok so here is my newest fanfic. Yeah I know I am crazy for taking on yet another story, but what can I tell yeah? I am not happy unless I have more than one project going. So this is it.**

**Now I was inspired to do this by SpiritedQuill (if you haven't read her stuff its amazing). But anyway what you are supposed to do is this;**

**1: Take Your OTP. 2: Put your music on shuffle. 3: Answer the questions. 4: Tag your friends. 5: Always post the rules.**

**But I didn't actually tag any friends. But that's ok because I didn't get tagged. LOL. Because I don't have a tumblr. LOL. But I am just doing this for fun. So you have to do this 10 times (trying not to cheat, but ****believe me, its hard not to. LOL), and you can either put it as a one-shot like SpiritedQuill did or you can do it whatever way you like. I decided, since I like to break it apart and put depth into my stories, I am going to put each song into a chapter. Thus, you get this story, Songs of Klaine. LOL. **

**So please review, follow, and favorite. And most of all. Enjoy.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Oh I forgot, the question will be in the beginning and then the song will be at the end.**

**Enjoy**

**What song is playing when they first see each other/first meet?**

Kurt was tired of being ridiculed everyday. He was tired of the slushie facials he got for being in Glee club and tired of being shoved into lockers for being who was. And who he was, was gay. The only out gay person at McKinley. His only friends were the other kids in Glee club. But mostly he was tired of being alone. He wanted to be with someone more than anything.

One day after Glee rehearsal, Kurt was standing by his locker when Rachel came up to him.

"Hey Kurt." she said, all too chipper.

"Hi Rachel." he said back with a sigh, as he continued looking at a book in his hands.

"We're going all to the Lima Bean. Do you want to join us?" Rachel asked.

Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"Come on. Its Friday. We were all thinking of catching a movie." she added.

"I don't know Rachel." he said sadly.

"What's wrong? You haven't been like yourself lately?"

Kurt took a deep breath as he look around to make sure Karofsky wasn't listening in. "You know how you and Finn are going out and Tina and Mike have each other and Puck and Quinn.

"Oh I see the problem." Rachel said as she quickly understood.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, you know what?" she asked, as she took Kurt's arm in hers and closed his locker and they began walking together. "I heard that there's this guy from this all boys school or something like that. And he always comes into the Lima Bean around 4:00. I mean I don't know if he's gay, but I do know he's very cute."

"Cute is good." Kurt smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Come on. Let's go see if he's there."

The pair continued to walk out of the school and into the parking lot. They met the rest of the group and they drove to the coffee shop.

When they got to the Lima Bean, they got their coffees and quickly found a place to sit.

"So what songs do you think we should do for Regionals?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel! We just won Sectionals. Give it a rest." Mercedes begged,

making the rest of the group laugh.

Kurt leaned in next to Rachel. "So where's this mystery man you mentioned?" he asked.

Rachel quickly glanced over the small coffee shop and then noticed the man stepping inside.

"There he is." She said. "He just walked in."

As Kurt looked up and followed Rachel's gaze, he couldn't help but notice the song that was playing over the speakers above ended and the next song began playing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

_Screams but no one seems to hear a thing?_

_Do you that there's still a chance in you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

When he continued his gaze, he saw a very handsome young man, around his age, walking towards the counter.

"Kurt, you're staring." Rachel whispered, nudging him slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked and shook his head. "Sorry."

'_Cause, baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_As you across the sky-y-y _

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on, and let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced _

_If you only knew what the future holds _

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow _

_And when its time you're know_

Once the stranger was finished ordering, he walked by Kurt and his friends, and stopped.

"Hey, aren't you guys that glee club from McKinley?" he asked.

Rachel glanced at Kurt.

Seeing he didn't answer right away, she answered for him.

"Yes. We're the New Directions." she said, extending out a hand. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm Blaine." he replied. "I'm from Dalton Academy. I'm head of The Warblers. That's our glee club." he smiled.

Rachel could see the look on Kurt's face. It looked in love.

"Blaine, this is my friend Kurt." she introduced.

Kurt glared at Rachel. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." said Blaine with a smile, stretching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's outstretched hand and smiled.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

'_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Aah, aah, ahh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

"Um...Blaine, we were all thinking of going to a movie. Would you like to join us?" Rachel suggested.

Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes but then quickly looked back to Blaine.

"Yes, we would love for you to join us." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine laughed, as he blushed slightly. "I'd love to, but I actually have to get going."

"Oh." said Kurt, a little disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I know that we just met, but why don't I give you my number and then you can call and we can get together another time?" Rachel piped up.

Blaine laughed again and shook his head. "Sure." Blaine reached into his pocket and handed the brunette his phone.

She began punching in the digits and then handed back the device.

"Well, it was nice meeting everyone." said Blaine. "I hope to see you all again. Bye." he said with a wave, and then he was gone.

Kurt slouched down in his seat, upset.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel had me all excited in meeting this guy. I meet him, thinking we're going to go out and now he's gone." he explained. "I didn't even get his number. I'll never hear from him again."

"You may hear from him sooner than you think." said Rachel.

Everyone looked at her with questionable looks.

"What did you do Rachel?" asked Artie.

"Nothing." she said, holding her hands up innocently. "I just may have given him Kurt's number instead of mine."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Then all of a sudden, Rachel was wrapped up in a tight hug. "Oh I love you Rachel Berry. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Rachel squealed and laughed as he hugged her. She was very happy for her best friend.

_Boom boom boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now its time to let it through-ough-ough_

'_Cause, baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon moon_

**_Firework_-Katy Perry**

**There you go. That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Also thank you SpiritedQuill for the inspiration.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
